Traveling Soldier
by Scarpaw
Summary: He was a Traveling Soldier. I should've just said no when he asked to send me a letter. But... I couldn't help it. I loved him. To the Song Traveling Soldier by Dixie Chicks. Character Death.


Paw: Well, here's a sad One-shot thingie (if you can call it that)

Roxas: Death fic.

Paw: ...Why would it be a death fic?

Roxas: /Sigh/ Because your warning states: WARNING: Character death and Suicide.

Paw: Oh... Well, read it if you like tragedy and death! And Angst!

**Warning: Character Death and Suicide**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the Song ****Travelin' Soldier**** by the Dixie Chicks.**

**Travelin' Soldier**

_Two days, past Eighteen;_

_He was waiting for the bus in his Army green;_

I was only seventeen when I met him. He was so innocent- like an angel.

_Sat down in a booth;_

_Café there gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair._

We were only required the bow in our hair on Monday's and Tuesday's. However, the more I wore it, the more attached I became to it.

He had stopped in on a Wednesday, and I had been the lucky one to take his order. It made Selphie so mad- she thought he was so cute and wanted to take his order.

_He's a little shy so she gives him a smile,_

_And he says "Would you mind sittin' down for a while,_

_And talkin' to me?_

_I'm feelin' a little low"_

_She says "I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go."_

He looked so scared and frightened that I couldn't help but giving him a reassuring smile. He gave me a smile back and had asked me to sit down and talk to him.

I couldn't because I had taken my break time already, so I told him that I was done in an hour and I knew a place where we could talk.

_So they went down and they sat on the pier_

_He said, "I betcha got I boyfriend but I don't care._

_I got no one to send a letter to._

_Do you mind if I send one back here to you?"_

I took him down to the dock near a Destiny Island pier. As we sat talking, he asked me if it'd be alright if he sent me a letter. He said that he had no one to send one to- rather one of his guy friends. With his great big azure eyes, I couldn't help but tell him that he could send me a letter.

_(Chorus)_

_I cried,_

_Never gonna hold the hand of another guy._

_To young, for him they told her._

_Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier._

Yuffie and Tifa told me he wasn't worth it, not with me being so young. I'm seventeen, for crying out loud! Tifa's waiting for Cloud, and he's in the same Army as him!

They said I shouldn't wait for the love of a Traveling Soldier. I'll show them! I love him, I really do! I won't hold the hand of another guy. Naminé feels the same way as me for her boyfriend, Roxas.

We made a pact to not hold a hand of another guy until they came back.

_Our love will never end,_

_Waitin' for the Soldier to come back again._

_Never more to be alone, When the letter said,_

_A Soldier's Comin' Home._

_(End Chorus)_

Naminé and I were both ecstatic when the letter came saying that they would be coming home again. We had waited a long time, and they were finally coming home!

_So the letters came from an Army camp in California,_

_Then Vietnam._

_And he told her of his heart, right below_

_All of the things he was so scared of._

"_Scept' when it's getting' kind of rough over here._

_I think of that day sittin' down at the pier._

_And I close my eyes,_

_And I see your pretty smile."_

He had been getting training in California when his Regiment was commanded to go to Vietnam. I'm glad he remembered that day too- I'll never forget it.

_(Chorus)_

_(End Chorus)_

_One Friday Night at a football game,_

_The Lord's Prayer said and the Anthem sang,_

_A man said folks, that you bow your head for a list of local,_

_Vietnam dead._

Naminé and I had gone to the Football game that night because we were going against our biggest rival- Twilight Town. And, because Nami played the Piccolo in our school's Marching Band and I was Co-Captain of the Cheerleading Squad.

We both had frozen in our spots when we were told to bow our heads for the list of local men dead.

_Cryin' all alone, _

_Under the stands was a Piccolo player in the Marchin' Band._

_And one they read,_

_Nobody really cared._

_Scept' a pretty little girl,_

_With a bow in her hair!_

_(Chorusx2)_

When Roxas' name was called, I saw Nami tear away from the band and disappear under the stands. I saw Olette to make to follow her, but her boyfriend, Hayner, stopped her. I didn't follow her from my spot with the Cheerleaders.

When his name was called, it took all I could to keep from breaking down. We already had our captain- Aerith, break down when Leon Leonhart's name was called.

I had felt someone prod my back. I had turned around to see Selphie, and she had seen my eyes filled with tears. She had given me a nod, as if saying, "Go ahead and cry, we're not stopping you."That's when I let my tears flow down my cheeks.

Nami' committed suicide three days later. She couldn't take being separated from Roxas any longer. She jumped off of the school.

I had tried to stop her, but she had lost it.

Her last words were:

"I'm coming Roxas."

I would never stoop as low as committing suicide. I'm sad about his death, but I couldn't help it.

Every year on the anniversary of his death, my husband and I go honor his death. I wear the bow I had worn the day he had asked me if he could send me a letter.

We both mourn our friends death- It would never be the same without him.

However, Riku and I know that he's up there watching us.

We know Sora gave it his all, and that one day, we'll all be reunited again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Paw: Yes, the story was told in Kairi's P.O.V My brother flipped out on me when I was saving this when it was almost done too.

Riku: Why?

Paw: Because I had Nami' committ suicide. He doesn't like it when I do that stuff to 'his' game characters.

Riku: ...

Paw: Oh well!! Read and Review!

-Scarpaw signing out-


End file.
